


i can see them, watching us

by TheDinosaurNerd



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDinosaurNerd/pseuds/TheDinosaurNerd
Summary: They stood there, silent, unmoving. 5 figures, standing unnaturally at the edge of the wood.They could run, but could they ever run far enough?





	i can see them, watching us

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is or if it'll ever be finished but heeeey you never know

“Where are we?”

He stopped walking. He listened. All that could be heard was the sound of wind, as it moved through the valley.

"I don’t know.”

He looked around. They were standing in an open field, wading through the long grass. Before them were the mountains, looming in the distance. Behind them were the woods. In the distance, smoke billowed into the air.

“Do you think we’ve gone far enough?”

He looked at the person who kept asking questions. He was an old man, didn’t know his name. They had never met before this, and ended up together making their escape.

“No.”

The two were about to keep moving when a loud screech echoed from the woods behind them. The two whirled around to see 5 figures at the edge of the woods, the tallest of them standing in the middle.

“Are they after us? Should we run?”

The sight of the dark figures sent shivers down his spine. They were silent and unmoving.

“No. If they were, we’d already be dead.”


End file.
